Miraculous Finale
by brightnessDavar
Summary: It's been five years and Hawk Moth is getting desperate. All of Paris is akumatized, Chat Noir is acting strange and Ladybug is in the middle of it all. Will she be able to save her friends? Angst. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**So! I have been obsessing over Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir for a while now. Watching all their episodes (oh my life! Mr. Bug!) and reading comics and fanfiction and fan made musical scenes, y'know, the works. I came across a video that used a song from Prince of Egypt called "The Plagues" by Animatic on Youtube. It presented an interesting AU which of course I had to explore. I pretty much assume that people who will read this know a lot about the show so i don't explain many things...sorry, not sorry :3**

**Credit for the idea to Animatic and the Miraculous character are, of course, not mine and I'm not making a profit from this or claiming that this is my idea.**

* * *

Paris was burning.

The night sky was filled with smoke, blocking out the moon. Flames ate hungrily at all it touched. Licking up the Notre Dame. Trees in the streets burned like torches. Flames sprang out of houses, reaching into the night with desperate fingers.

Within the chaos, shadows flitted across rooftops, Anansi crawled up a building climbing through a window. Screams of terror. Deafening silence. More shadows crawled out of the house after her. Stormy Weather flew above, directing the breeze to feed the flames. The wind shifted. Sparks shot into the air, burning it.

Walking, untouched by the monsters around her, was Ladybug.

Akumas floated on the oppressing wind, capturing victims caught in the street around her. More shadows were created. The shadows morphed into vaguely humanoid figures. The villains all looked at Ladybug, eyes glowing with Hawk Moth's purple light, and moved on.

Their task was simple: akumatise all of Paris and leave Ladybug alone.

Ladybug closed her eyes when a window shattered not too far from her. The occupant's screams didn't last long. The shadows crawled out the window, sprinting to a new source of negative emotion.

"MAMA!" a child cried.

Ladybug's eyes shot open, she stopped, turned to the noise instinctively, but she couldn't do anything. The child and mother were taken within seconds. Half or Paris must be taken already. She couldn't stop. She needed to reach her destination. She needed to free her friends.

Ladybug released her yo-yo, threw it to coil around a nearby roof, and shot into the air. She could see her destination clearly when she landed on the roof. It was the only house untouched by the destruction around it. Adrien's house.

Ladybugs heart cramped painfully.

"Please…" she whispered a prayer into the burning sky. "Please, Chat…"

Her arms were led as she threw her yo-yo. She was running out of time. She sped through the night, heart weighing her down with every swing closer to his house. She knew where her friends were. Knew which window to go through. Chat Noir had been painfully specific. Ladybug's heart cramped again. She couldn't afford to hesitate. Couldn't afford to be weak.

She threw her yo-yo and jumped.

The wind blew her hair back as she sped towards the window. Adrenaline shot through her just as she broke through the glass. The shards rained down around her with its fractured melody when she landed.

"Chat…" she whispered looking up from her crouched position.

Chat Noir looked up from the screens where all of Paris was displayed. Burning. Still burning. His eyes were hard when he saw her stand up into a defensive position. They were facing each other, opposing each other in Gabriel Agrest's office. Her friends were nowhere to be seen; it was only Chat.

"Please…" she raised her trembling hands in front of her, balled them into fists, "don't make me do this…"

His face morphed into one of pure rage, his own hands balled into fists. He screamed.

Ladybug flinched at the sound. He jumped over the desk and couches with the speed and grace of a jungle cat, and she knew then. She knew that she would not be able to fight him.

He was before her within seconds, his right hand clawed – a warning. He grabbed her with his left, enclosing her throat in his grip. His teeth were savagely bared.

"So predictable," he hissed, face inches from her own, "Come to save your friends?"

Ladybug gasped, holding his wrist, trying in vain to free herself. She struggled, wriggling as his grip tightened.

He released her abruptly, turning away without a word.

Ladybug slumped to the floor, coughing whenever she tried to breathe deeply.

"Or have you come to save _me_?"

Ladybug looked at him, eyes and throat burning. "I – "she coughed.

"_Lied_ to me." He faced her, accusatory.

"Chat…" she croaked, "Adrien…please listen to me."

"You know what?" he laughed, a short bitter laugh, glaring down at her, "It alllll makes sense now."

Ladybug steeled herself, forcing her body to stand up.

"_You_. Always keeping me at arms-length."

Ladybug got her knees under her, tried to push herself up.

"You. Always _insisting_ we keep our secret identities."

She looked up, "Adrien –"

"You. _Playing_ me as Marinette," he hissed through clenched teeth, "Making me trust you. Making me believe you were my friend."

"I _am_!" she coughed.

"No," Chat Noir straightened his spine, "You're not."

"Adrien, please," she stood up on wobbly feet, "he's _lying_ to you!"

"My father would never lie to me."

"Adrien, he's Hawk Moth!" she cried, incredulous, "He's been trying to get our Miraculous for _five_ _years_ now! He's _been_ lying _ALL THAT TIME_!" She coughed again, hand to her tender throat.

"He only did it to protect me."

"He only did it to _trick_ you!" she croaked, "Use your head Chatton."

"Stop it." He glared at her so intensely Marinette took a step back. But she couldn't back down now.

"Think Adrien, please," she begged for him to see reason, pleaded for him to listen, "Unlike your father, I never lied to you."

"Stop it."

"I was always there for you. You know I was."

"Stop…" Adrien turned away from her.

"He only cares about himself. I've only ever had your best interests at heart. I _love_ you!"

"ENOUGH!" Chat Noir turned on her; the room shaking with his barely restrained power. "Enough," he said in a voice so low and filled with venom Ladybug closed her eyes against the pain she heard beneath it.

"If you really want what's best for me," He waited until Ladybug looked him in the eyes before he continued, "You'll give me your Miraculous."

"Chatton –"

"Don't. Call me that," he warned, eyes narrowing.

"Adrien," she took a step towards him, "please, this isn't like you. What's gotten into you!"

"Reason." He hissed, "the truth."

"That came from a liar's mouth!"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Chat turned away from her, walking back to the monitor where Paris burned. His eyes flitted across the screens. Burning. Still burning.

"Then explain it to me. Help me understand."

Chat Noir rested both his hands on the desk, bending over them.

Ladybug took a few tentative steps towards him, eyes flitting around her in search for any clues that would help explain what happened to her friend, her partner.

"He wants to bring my mother back."

She stopped; brows knit in confusion.

"He showed her to me, you know," His voice was soft, trembling "She's still alive. She's been alive all this time," He breathed deeply, turned to face her, face pleading, "Marinette, _please_ you have to help us. You have to help _me_. If my mother comes back into our lives, then everything will go back to the way it was! We will be a happy family again."

"How will he bring her back?"

"He wants to use our Miraculous to wish her back to full health."

Marinette was quiet for a while, thinking, weighing her options.

Adrien waited with bated breath. Maybe now she'll see. Maybe now she won't fight them anymore. Maybe…

"It won't work," she whispered sadly.

Those three words struck his stomach harder than any physical blow ever could. He sucked in a breath, anger against her rekindling within him. "How would you know?"

Ladybug's mouth worked, searching for an appropriate response. "I… You have to trust me."

"No. Never again," He scowled at her, "You will tell me what you know!"

"Adrien, please understand! if Hawk Moth makes that wish then the world will be out of balance. It will do anything to bring that balance back! Either by giving someone else whatever sickness your mom has now or by _killing_ them."

Adrien frowned.

"Would that be worth it?" she asked seeing a crack in his confidence. "Giving some innocent person somewhere an unexplained sickness? Think about this properly. I can help you, but not in the way you think. We can go to Master Fu, we can do ANYTHING else, but I can't give you my Miraculous. Please, Chat…"

His hand reached up to retrieve a necklace hidden around his neck.

Ladybug's eyes narrowed suspiciously, she watched as he took if off and opened the locket.

"Adrien, where did you get that necklace?"

She took a step towards him; she sensed that the necklace –

A sudden sharp and searing pain struck her middle. Marinette gasped. She looked down and saw what she could only assume as the tip of a sword sticking through her stomach. Her head snapped up to look at Chat Noir, betrayal etched into her shocked face. When the sword was yanked out viciously, she passed out.

Ladybug sunk to the floor in a boneless heap.

Adrien teared his wide eyes away from her still form to Hawk Moth who stood holding the short sword with a malicious sneer.

"Father…" Adrien couldn't move, couldn't think. The locket he was holding burned his hand.

"It's ok, son," Hawk Moth stepped over Ladybug's body and stood next to Chat Noir, "the blade does not leave a mark, she is still alive."

As if on cue, Ladybug convulsed.

"The sword is made from the same ancient material as the Miraculous," he explained, watching her body spasm erratically, "It was designed as a fail-safe by the Guardians eons ago, in case a Miraculous holder turned evil."

"What's happening to her?" Adrien asked, torn between helping her and staying at his father's side.

"Her kwami is being ripped from her body. Molecule by painful molecule."

Adrien's head snapped to his father. He took a slight step away from him.

Marinette screamed.

Adrien dropped the locket and ran to her. He scooped her into his arms, head racing in a futile attempt to help her.

"STOP IT!" he screamed at his father, eyes filling with tears at her tortured cries." FATHER, PLEASE!"

Hawk Moth stood his ground. Staring down at his son and enemy devoid of any and all emotion.

"Marinette!" He held her shaking body. Watched as her screams deteriorated.

Her suit flaked off her slowly. Her head thrown back into a soundless cry, wide eyes betraying her pain. Soon her feet…ankles…knees…hips…stomach…shoulders and neck exposed her civilian clothes underneath. When it reached her mask, Marinette started to relax. She blinked slowly, looking up into Chat's stricken face as the last of her powers turned to red ash. She went limp.

The red powder of her suit congealed together above her still body. Hawk Moth and Chat Noir watched in silence as the particles were sucked together to form Ladybug's kwami. In a flash of red light, Tikki hovered above Marinette's still form. The kwami opened her eyes in a grimace of pain and fell.

Hawk Moth stepped forward and in one swooped motion scooped the unconscious kwami out of the air. In his haste he unknowingly stepped on the locket Adrien had dropped. The sound of breaking glass caught Chat's attention.

Adrien could see the picture inside the broken locket when his father stepped away. It was the same family photo displayed in his house downstairs, the one that was taken months before his mother got sick and disappeared. The glass cover over the photo was cracked. He watched numbly as an akuma floated out of the crack that cut his father form him and his mother.

"Finally," Hawk Moth breathed, cradling the unconscious kwami in his hand "I've been waiting for you for _so_ _long_ little bug."

"What will you do now?" Adrien asked softly, head bent forward.

"I'm going to make a wish to bring my Emilie back." Hawk Moth said, "Give me her earrings and –"

"What about Marinette?"

"What about her?" he frowned at his son still bent over her unconscious form.

"Will she be ok?" He looked up at his father, desperation tinting his words, "Will she wake up again?"

"She might," he shrugged, "she might not. All that matters now is getting Emilie back."

"And Paris?"

Hawk Moth scoffed and turned his back on his son, "It can burn to a crisp for all I care. Bring her earrings and your ring to the observatory when you're done here."

Something snapped within Chat Noir. He placed Marinette down gently before her shot up and sprinted to his father. Hawk Moth turned when Chat growled but did not expect his son to be so close to him. Adrien yanked the sword out of Hawk Moth's hand and plunged it deep into his stomach in one smooth motion.

Hawk Moth stared at his son in disbelief, feeling his energy flooding to the sword.

"She was right about you," Chat's eyes blazed with his rage; he yanked the sword out.

With a chocked sound Gabriel fell to his knees.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, still cradling the kwami in his hand while the other clutched his stomach.

"I saw the akuma you used on me…" Chat stepped back, energy suddenly spent, "Mom wouldn't have wanted it this way."

Gabriel passed out before he could answer.

"Plagg, Claws in."

In a flash of green, Plagg appeared next to his holder as Adrien's suit disappeared.

"Whelp, things could've been way worse," the kwami mused looking down at Hawk Moth convulsing, "actually, that's pretty bad…"

Adrien wasn't listening. He picked Tikki up from where his father had dropped her when he passed out.

"How are we going to fix this?" he asked his kwami.

Plagg flew down and came to rest in Adrien's hands next to Tikki. He nudged her gently.

"I'm not sure kid. A kwami is a being of endless power, but that sword does its absolute best to suck all that power up. It basically leaves the kwami and holder with just enough strength to survive the separation."

"Marinette…" Adrien looked at her and felt his heart shatter.

"She's fine, kid," Plagg flew towards her, felt her pulse just to make sure, "but we need to get Master Fu here ASAP."

"Okay," he nodded, "Okay."

Adrien gently turned Marinette so that she way laying on her back. He placed Tikki on her stomach and scooped the two of them up.

"We're gonna need some help."

"I'll say…"

"Plagg, go to my room and get yourself some cheese while I think of a plan."

"Don't have to tell me twice," and with that he dived down into the floor.

Adrien walked towards the painting of his mother just as his father started to scream. He closed his eyes briefly, then opened the elevator to go into the observatory.

* * *

**There ya have it! Pretty dark heh, sorry? Anyway, t hs is the 1st installment. Might be 1 or 2 more chapters after this.**

**Please lemme know what you think, if the characters are OOC or if my writing didn't make sense.**

**Thanks :)**

**k, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I loved them a lot :3**

** I'm on holiday and have now got way more time and no excuse to continue to write. Not that I'm cmplaining. I'm loving this so far and hope you guys enjoy the next installment of: WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!**

* * *

"Someone is coming up the elevator."

"A metal chain isn't as easy to cut through with a nail file as movies make it out to be, y'know."

"Hurry up!"

"I'm going as fast –"

"Adrien?"

"Adrikins?" Queen Bee stopped her frantic filing and looked up.

"Marinette!"

Carapace felt himself being yanked forward, "Whoa, wait!"

Rena Rouge wasn't listening. Her best friend was not looking good. At all. She wasn't moving as Adrien carried her towards them. She stared struggling, tipping all three of them over. They fell on their side, tangled in the chains that bound them.

"You're being utterly ridiculous!"

"Chloe would you _shut up_!" Rena shouted, on the verge of a panic attack. "Adrien! What happened? Where's Ladybug? And that traitor Chat Noir?"

Adrien walked towards them slowly, wondering how he would ever explain what had happened mere moments ago. He placed Marinette down gently, sighed and stood up.

"Adrien, what –?"

"Hey kid! I think we can try and give Tikki some camembert! It worked when she gave me her macaroon a few times before. Although I prefer cheese."

Plagg floated next to Adrien, hovering excitedly as he held his box of camembert.

"Is that?" Rena Rouge narrowed her eyes, "Is that a kwami?"

"Adrikins! I didn't know you were one of us! Quick get us out before that grumpy old man and stupid cat comes back."

"Plagg," – the kwami sighed dramatically. He knew that tone– "Claws out."

In a flash of green, Chat Noir stood before them. The three of them were too shocked to say anything, too shocked to move.

But then Rena saw red.

"You monster! What have you done to my friend!"

"Alya! Calm down!"

"No Nino! He hurt her! I know he did!" her struggle intensified, "when I get out of here!"

"Adrien…" Chloe said, uncharacteristically afraid, "what are you doing?"

Chat Noir made his way towards them, right hand clawed.

"Cataclysm."

The three heroes knew exactly what he was about to do. Rena Rouge stopped struggling. Carapace started struggling instead, "No wait! We can help you! You don't have to do this!"

Chat Noir bent down on his haunces. The three of them closed their eyes, waiting for the blow. Instead the chains around their feet and legs disintegrated. They were free.

"What?"

Rena Rouge shot up the same time Chat did and punched him straight in the face. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"That," she said standing over Chat, trembling in rage, "was a _big_ mistake."

"Alya wait!" Carapace restrained her before she could attack him again.

"NINO! LET ME GO! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF MARINETTE IS STILL A –"

"She's alive." Chat said rubbing his jaw as he came to his feet.

"What?" Alya glared at him.

"Claws in."

Plagg was laughing when her came out of the ring, "That was some punch!" he rubbed his cheek tenderly, "you really have a strong – MY CAMENBERT!"

Plagg zipped down to where his precious box lay open with his cheese scattered around it, muttering to himself as he gathered them together.

"Just what exactly is going on here?" Queen Bee asked, getting annoyed very quickly. She pushed Rena and Carapace out of her way to stand before Adrien.

"I was akumatized.]," he said by way of explanation.

The three of them let out a collective, "oh."

"And Marinette?" Chloe asked.

Nino released Alya to check on her friend.

"Hawk Moth –" Adrien clenched his jaw, "my father did it to her."

"Your _father_ is Hawk Moth?!" Chloe cried in disbelief, "But he – what about his utterly ridiculous fashion sense? That completely threw me, to be honest. I never thought that he would willingly look so ridiculous."

"What is…is that another kwami?" Alya asked. She had maneuvered herself to cradle Marinette's head in her lap. "Wait…is that _Ladybug's_kwami?"

Adrien nodded. He lowered himself to sit across from Alya and Marinette.

"You can't be serious," Queen Bee giggled, "Marinette _can't_ be Ladybug."

"The evidence is quite clear Chloe," Nino chirrped in, "I mean she was our everyday Ladybug after all."

Chloe mimicked his statement mockingly, but looked to accept it through her surprise.

"What happened to her?" Alya asked worried, "She's not waking up. And neither is her kwami."

Adrien sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes.

"Kid," Plagg floated onto his shoulder, "we need Master Fu."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Who is Master Fu?" Chloe asked.

"Uhhhhm….I can sort of sense where the box is, maybe."

"Do you need someone to go with you?"

"What box?"

"No, I'll be quicker alone," Plagg threw a piece of Camembert in the air and caught it in his mouth, "y'know, goin thru walls-n-stuff." He chewed his cheese before he flew through the windows.

"Uhm? Hello? Care to tell us what's happening?" Chloe asked, her arms folded. "Who's Master Fu and what box where you talking about?"

"I sent Plagg to get the Guardian of the Miraculous because he's the only one who can help Marinette."

"And the rest of Paris?"

"It's still burning," Nino called from the window, the three of them looked at him, "It looks like the akumatised people are back to normal but they're lying in the streets. I'm going to make sure they're OK."

And with that Carapace stepped back and jumped through the window. The glass shattered letting in a gust of hot burning air.

"That's a lot of fire…" Chloe whispered.

"How are we going to fix this? Ladybug is the only…" Alya trailed off, looking at her friend anxiously.

Silence settled between them as they waited for Nino to return. A few minutes later, Carapace jumped back through the window.

"Sorry about your window, dude," He grinned sheepishly.

Adrien shrugged.

"Are the people outside alive?" Queen Bee asked.

"Yeah, they're unconscious though," Nino looked at Adrien still seated before Alya and Marinette, "Dude, what happened to them? Where is Hawk Moth?"

"He's downstairs."

"Did you…y'know," Nino made a gesture across his throat when Adrien looked up at him.

"No," he let out a humourless laugh, "I might've done something worse."

Queen Bee, Carapace and Rena Rouge looked at each other in concern.

Adrien looked up and saw their silent exchange, anger suddenly boiled within him. He jumped up, fists balled, "I only did what _he_ did to _her_," he pointed to Mainette's still form, "he gave me no choice!"

"But… he's your father, dude."

Adrien rounded on Nino who lifted his hands in a placating gesture, "Was he though?! Has he ever been my father since my mother disappeared? Always in his office. Always kept his distance from me. Never showed _any_ interest in what I did or accomplished!"

Adrien looked at Marinette, unmoving, "And then _she_ came into my life. _She _was always there for me. _She _supported me. _She _made me feel like I belonged with you guys and then I betrayed her…" he deflated, anger melting into a cold iron pit in his chest. "This is all my fault."

"But you were akumatised, Adrien, "Chloe said gently, "It's Hawk Moth's fault."

"I believed him." Adrien said numbly, "when I should've believed Marinette."

He sat down again, head buried in his hands, and felt much like the way he did when he was 13. When he first heard that his mother was gone. There was an emptiness inside his chest where his heart is supposed to be. An emptiness that threatened to swallow him whole if Marinette couldn't be saved.

"How did you get akumatised?" Alya asked into the silence. "You didn't look any different."

Adrien sighed slowly, rubbed his face and looked up.

"I can't say why I didn't look any different but…my father somehow found out I was Chat and tricked me. He showed me where he kept my mother. I thought she was gone forever – I thought she was dead, but…"

Tears started forming in his eyes, he felt his heart cramp at the memory "I was so happy to see her again. So… so confused. She was still alive. How was she alive? I thought…" he sighed harshly, wiped his eyes. "She's in a coma, in this thing he had made to keep her alive. I was overwhelmed with emotion at seeing her…"

A tear trailed down his cheek, "I don't know how he did it or even _when_ he akumatised me. I think the akuma was in the locket way before he gave it to me…but that was gave me the locket with a photo of the three of us before she disappeared and as I looked at it he told me lies about Ladybug. He told me she was Maarinette and that she was working against him to keep my mother from waking up. I believed him. I trusted him. And…I hurt her…"

Tears ran down his face freely, he couldn't stop them. He felt numb even though his eyes were streaming.

"We…" Nino began, taking a step towards his best friend, "we can make this right again…"

Adrien sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"How?" he asked, voice hollow, "Only Ladybug can undo everything."

"We could – "

"Would you two shut up?" Chloe interrupted, "Something is happening over here."

A green dot appeared by the broken window and started to grow very slowly. Carapace and Queen Bee sprang into action. They ran towards the growing dot and got into defensive positions. Adrien stood up and moved to protect Marinette. Soon the dot stopped growing and turned translucent. The surface shimmered before something black shot out of it.

"Hey Kid! I found – whoa calm down, it's just me." Plagg looked bored at the three tense humans in front of him, they relaxed slightly. "Aaand Master Fu."

The surface shimmered again before a short man in a brown suit and black glasses stepped out. The green portal shrunk and disappeared with a soft pop.

"Kaalki, Dismount." the figure said and Master Fun stood before them clutching a box anxiously. He tucked Kaalki's glasses in his shirt. "Where is Ladybug?"

Carapace and Queen Bee spared a glance at each other and moved aside to reveal Adrien standing next to Alya who was holding Marinette.

"Is it true?" he asked as he hurried to her side, while Plagg helped himself to another piece of cheese and Kaalki, the horse kwami, watched him in disgust.

The three heroes all looked at Adrien who kneeled before Fu with his head bowed. "Yes Master, I failed to protect her. And Paris too. I'm not worthy of –"

"No Adrien," Master Fu interrupted gently, Adrien looked up "It's not your fault. Hawk Moth is to blame for all of this."

"But –"

"We need to move quickly if we want to save her."

Adrien glanced at Plagg was trying to force feed Kaalki some cheese, "Ok, what can I do to help?"

"Where is Hawk Moth?"

"He's downstairs."

"Tied up I hope?" Fu asked as he placed the box before him and opened the lid.

All four of them looked at the box with its various drawers full of miraculouses, all save their own.

"No," Adrien had all of their attention again, "the same thing that happened to Marinette, happened to him."

"I see…" Fu rubbed his goatee, thinking.

"W-what Exactly happened to Marinette?" Alya asked hesitantly.

"She and Hawk Moth have both been separated from their kwamis in the most violent way possible."

Adrien looked away, ashamed while the rest of them stared at Fu, waiting for him to explain more.

"We need to gather all the kwamis together so that they can perform the Huīfù ritual –"

"The what?" Chloe asked.

"Huīfù ritual," Adrien said, looking at Marinette's still face, "it means restoration in mandarin."

"Yes, the kwamis will transfer their and their holders energy into those who have been separated from their kwamis. It will hurt and you will feel weak afterwards but it is the only way to save them. Are you willing to help?" Master Fu looked at the four of them expectantly.

"Of course." Adrien said immediately. "I'll do anything to help her." The three friends all nodded their support.

"And your father too?" Fu looked straight into Adrien's determined eyes and saw him falter. "When a holder misuses their miraculous for purposes not intended them, they are changed. They are not who they used to be. They become corrupted."

Adrien's face darkened, he opened his mouth to retaliate.

"Adrien," he said slowly, "I need you to bring your father, Nooroo and the sword here immediately. The ritual might work if both of them are present. Prove to me that you truly are worthy of your miraculous like I _truly_ believe you are."

A muscle worked in his jaw, before he scowled at the floor and left to fetch his father.

"Do you need help, my dude?" Nino called after him.

"No, I can handle it. Thanks."

"The rest of you would need to help me as well." He started handing them miraculouses, emptying the box. "You do not have to activate them," he explained putting Kaalki's glasses back on, "just wear them so that all the kwamis can be present for this."

"Should ours be here too?" Chloe asked as she put a choker on making a tiny dragon appear.

"Yes. Keeping your identities a secret does not matter anymore" He held one miraculous in his hand as he watched Wayzz, Trixx and Pollen appear.

"We already knew who we were." Nino said with a shrug and a guilty grin.

Master Fu stared at them in shock.

"But we found out by accident! And we didn't know who Chat Noir and Ladybug were until tonight."

Master Fu sighed and shook his head fondly.

"What's going on Master?" Wayzz asked zipping down to Fu's level.

"I must agree that this is very strange," Longg commented next to Chloe.

"The Fēnlí sword has been used on our Ladybug and on Hawk Moth as well."

There was a grave silence amongst the kwamis as they all took this information in. Some looked down at Marinette with sympathy.

"Poor Tikki," Fluff, the rabbit kwami, whispered.

"And Nooroo too." Trixx said from Alya's shoulder.

The elevator opened up to reveal Adrien carrying his father much the same way he had carried Marinette, except this time he had a fierce scowl etched on his face.

"Lay him down over here, Adrien." Master Fu got up to make him some space.

Adrien placed him down as gently as he could so that Nooroo and the sword wouldn't fall off of Gabriel's stomach. Nino clasped a hand on Adrien's shoulder in support when he stood up.

"Wait…" Alya looked at the sword in horror, "_that_ sword was used on them? But there isn't any blood!"

"The Fēnlí sword was made by The Order of the Guardians when Duusu was first used for evil many eons ago."

Master Fu held the peacock miraculous in his hand and sighed, "we didn't think it would ever happen again and I have no idea how Hawk Moth found it…"

"Master," Wayzz said with a frown, "we need Duusu for the ritual too but she might be too unstable…"

"She'll be fine, Trixx piped up, "Since we got her away from her previous holder, she's become…calmer."

"I'll wear her." Adrien said holding out his hand.

"You do not have to activate her," Fu explained giving it to him, "she must just be present."

Duudu appeared when Adrien pinned the brooch on his shirt.

"My dear kwamis," Fu began, looking at the kwamis in turn, "we are in desperate need of your help to perform the Huīfù ritual once restore them as much as you can." Fu then put the sword down so that it touched Marinette and Gabriel in some way. "Alya please go and stand with the others."

Alya Placed Marinette's head on the ground gently and stepped away, her eyebrows creased with worry.

"Will she be alright?" she asked Adrien as Fu joined them. "What did he mean 'as much as they can'?"

"I don't know," he said watching the kwamis form a circle above Gabriel and Marinette's still forms, "but I trust Master Fu."

The kwamis closed their eyes, hovering silently. For a few seconds, everything was quiet. Outside the observatory the flames licking up trees and buildings slowed. The wind stopped blowing. Pidgeons scattered, their wings beating with great difficulty. It seemed as though the world itself slowed in its turning as the kwamis started to hum. At first it was soft and low. A gentle murmur. Then it rose in its intensity. One by one the kwamis and their miraculous started to glow. Nino grabbed Alya's hand when the miraculouses he was wearing became hot. Master Fu, Chloe, Alya and Nino closed their eyes against the burn they felt as the miraculouses drained their energy in an attempt to restore their friend and enemy. Adrien clenched his teeth against the pain. He was going to see this through. It's the least he could do.

The kwamis started to move. Adrien didn't notice it until they were moving faster. The kwamis were spinning in one ring above Marinette and Gabriel, their colours murging and blending into a golden glow. Adrien watched transfixed as 17 different colours snaked out of the golden ring towards Tikki and Nooroo. The two kwamis started to glow, then Marinette and Gabriel were filled with the same golden light as the sword touching them drained of its light. Garbiel let out a gasp, his eyes shot open just as Marinette took in a shuddering breath. Adrien wanted to run towards her but he was rooted on the spot. The burn from the miraculous he had was so intense he was forced to close his eyes in a grimace of pain.

There was a flash of golden light that shot out from the ring. Like a shock wave of pure energy, it raced across Paris waking everyone it went over. The flames returned to their hungry licking up trees and buildings. The wind picked up speed again. Pidgeons darted away into the night sky as the earth resumed its normal speed once more.

Adrien opened his eyes and felt the room spin. He went to his knees the same time everyone else did and panted.

"Is…everyone alright?" Master Fu breathed.

Everyone made noises of consent, holding their heads and rubbing their faces.

"That was intense…" Nino shook his head, clearing it.

"Are they…?" Alya asked looking up in time to see the kwamis all float to the ground slowly he last of their light fading.

"I…I think so." Adrien was the first to stand up straight, "I saw my father open his eyes. He closed them again and Marinette took a deep breath."

"The kwamis have done all that they can," Master Fu said walking towards Marinette and Gabriel slowly. Adrien followed him. "Now they must recover from the experience themselves."

A siren wailed outside.

"That sounds like the fire department!" Nino exclaimed. He went to the window and looked out. "People are awake and fighting the fires. I think the electricity is also off... but the fire is giving enough light. I think we need to get down there and help."

"Yes," Master Fu said, "that would be the best thing to do. Afterwards you must explain what happened. Hawk Moth is defeated but Ladybug has gien her life to do so.

"But she's not -"

"No, but we must keep her identity a secret. They will wonder why she is not with you all." Master Fu, took a deep breath in and looked at them sadly, "you must also return your miraculous when you are done. Hawk Moth is defeated and all of them must return to me again."

Plagg floated up to Adrien's shoulder and sat there sadly.

"I am sorry." Master Fu bowed to them, "you all have been exceptional holders and I am greatly indebted to you all."

"But - " Choe started to protest but Pollen stopped her with a gentle smile.

"I will stay with them until you all return," Master Fu said, sitting down beside Marinette once more, "Plagg, would you share your cheese to your fellows to help them regain some power?"

The kwami groaned. "Do I _have_ to? I need at least 2 whole boxes of Camembert to cheer me up after what you just told us…"

"I'll buy you 10 boxes when we're done here." Adrien said with a small, sad smile.

"Deal!" And with that the kwamis zipped towards the small box of cheese as fast as they could. "There's more downstairs. This way."

"I must warn you Adrien," Fu said loud enough that only he could hear, "there may be some side effects because of the separation."

Adrien's heart shot into his throat.

"It all depends on how long the holders were separated before their restoration."

"What –" he swallowed with some difficulty, "what side effects will there be?"

"When Duusu and her holder Yu Yan were restored, she was paralysed from the neck downwards for the rest of her life."

Adrien looked over at Marinette, breathing deeply and evenly. His eyes grazed his father before he looked back at Master Fu.

"We have no way to know for sure what will happen to them both. They may experience the same or different effects from the separation."

Plagg and theother kwamis reappeared with more cheese for the rest of them. There were faces of disgust as the kwamis ate.

"I hate this stuff…"

"Why did you _have_ to choose the stinkiest thing ever?"

"At least it's not bland…"

"No one is forcing you all to gobble up my precious cheese y'know."

""Please return the miraculous that i gave you for the ritual before you leave. You may keep your own miraculous for the next week to help restore order."

When the miraculouses were safely stored away in the box he had brought along Nino, Alya and Chloe transformed.

"You coming, dude?" Carapace called where he stood with Rena Rouge and Queen Bee, ready to help the Parisians outside.

"I'm coming…"

Adrien looked back at Marinette.

"They will be safe with me while you are gone," Master Fu said consolingly.

"Plagg, claws out."

Chat Noir gave Marinette one last look before he joined his friends.

* * *

**Ya, it's kinda sad...but there you have it. **

**Tune in next time for: WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!**

**Reviews will be appreciated :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks for your reviews!**

**Here's the last chapter :)**

* * *

Adrien couldn't believe he was doing this. He could _not_ _believe_ he was doing this.

It has been six months since his father and Marinette had woken up from their coma. It has been six months and yet neither of them were showing any signs of regaining their memory. Master Fun had confirmed his theory that they never will, but some stubborn part of him hoped that at least Marinette would remember.

Both of them are back at home and have been trying to learn how to function normally. Gabriel had been working on his fashion brand for years before Adrien was born, so he had less trouble to get back into the swing of things. Adrien had prepared for his fathers return as best as he could. He had convinced Max and Markov to hack into his father's computer under guise of his father being unable to remember the password. It had worked. Adrien finally knew the extent of Hawk Moth's knowledge on the miraculouses and returned all that information to Master Fu, where it belonged.

Master Fu had gone back to the Order of the Guardians and had taken all the miraculouses with him.

Adrien rubbed the place where Plagg's ring used to be and sighed. He understood why he had to retire as Chat Noir but he still missed his cheese loving friend very much.

Marinette had also been back in her home for the past 6 months. Adrien had heard from Alya that she was settling in slowly and that she was starting to become friends with her again. The doctor had advised everyone close to Marinette to take things really slowly and befriend her again in due time. Alya was the first after Sabine and Tom to speak with Marinette the most. Adrien had seen her since that day in the hospital, but only glimpses through the bakery window when he would stroll by "coincidentally".

And that's where he found himself today. Standing across the street from the bakery having brought boxes for the unveiling ceremony earlier today. Alya had told him that Tom had sent him to fetch the macaroons that Marinette was making for the ceremony, because they were too busy setting the place up. He couldn't understand why Alya couldn't do it, but he found his mouth saying that he'd fetch them before he could stop it.

Adrien took a deep breath in and walked across the street.

The bell chimed merrily when he opened the door, but the bakery was Marinette-less.

"Uh…hello?" he called, closing the door behind him, "Is any –"

"Coming!" someone called form the kitchen, "I'm coming!"

Marinette appeared from where the kitchen was, dressed in her bakery clothes, covered in patches of flour. She took his breath away. He stood stock still, too afraid to move lest she be scared away from him.

"Adrien?" she asked, with a slight smile as she shook the flour off of her.

In a rush, his breath returned to him so quickly he felt light headed. Could she have remembered him?

"Y-yes," he squeaked, heart hammering an erratic beat in his throat, "D-do you remember me?"

Her smile faltered ever so slightly. She looked away from him, "N-no. I'm sorry."

Adrien's heart plummeted to his feet, "It's ok" he smiled reassuringly when she looked up at him, "you were probably told I was coming?"

"Kindof," Marinette smiled again, "Alya told me someone was coming to pick the macaroons up, she didn't say who but I recognised you when you came in."

"You did?" His heart shot into his throat again.

"Yes," she pointed outside, "your face is almost everywhere, y'know."

Adrien turned and saw his father's newest designs from Adrien's latest photoshoot displayed across the street on a huge billboard. He was modelling a suit inspired by Chat Noir's, without the mask of course. And there, in huge letters was his name written for all the world to see.

"Oh," his heart sank down his throat and came to rest in its proper place again.

"You look good in black," Marinette said, and when Adrien turned to look at her, she was blushing profusely, her hands to her mouth, "I mean – you don't! No. Wait, you do! – I just – didn't mean to say it out loud…"

Marinette disappeared behind her hands, ears bright pink. Adrien couldn't help but smile broadly. She was starting to act more like herself recently, Alya had said. You should go and fetch the macaroons and walk her over, she said. _Oh Alya, how I adore you_. He thought with a sly smile at what she'd done.

"Thanks," Adrien grinned in what he knew was his signature Chat Noir smile. Marinette peaked through her fingers and turned an even darker shade of pink. He laughed, "It's ok. I really liked that suit. Fit me like a glove. Anyway, I'm here for those tasty macaroons?"

Adrien placed the boxes on the counter and smiled softly. He knew he shouldn't push his luck too far.

"R-right, yes. I just finished when you walked in," she fiddled with her earrings and Adrien saw a glimpse of black and red before she turned, "this way."

Adrien picked the boxes up and said, "Nice earrings."

"Thanks," Marinette threw him a smile over her shoulder, making him almost trip. How had he never seen her being Ladybug before? Th earrings helped him see Ladybug; they were exact replicas of the miraculous. Adrien wondered if he could get a replica f Chat Noir's ring wherever Marinette got these.

"Alya gave them to me. She made them herself. Something to do with ladybugs being lucky, or something." Marinette turned to Adrien when they were in the kitchen. "She made me a charm bracelet too. It's got different things resembling different people on it to hep remind me of them. See?"

Marinnete brought her hand up to show him as he put the boxes on the counter. There were glasses that Marinette said represented Alya, some headphones that represented Nino ("Alya has been telling me all about her boyfriend Nino. I'm going to meet him at the ceremony today.") a moustache that represented her dad, she said this with a giggle, and a macaroon that represented her mom.

"Mom really likes macaroons," Marinnete smiled and turned away to start putting the macaroons in a box, "Apparently that's how my dad got her to fall in love with him."

"I can understand why," Adrien said with a secret smile as he packed a different box with some macaroons. "You should call your bracelet, your lucky charm bracelet," Adrien said without thinking.

Marinette snorted humorously, "because of Alya's "lucky" earrings?"

"Y-yes," he said with a smile and a skipped heartbeat.

"I get the feeling you like puns?"

Adrien nodded when she looked at him, but he kept his eyes on what he was doing.

"Then maybe I should get a cat charm for you?"

His hands froze as he looked at her in shock.

"You know," she said without looking up, "because of your Cheshire Cat smile earlier," she giggled, "You looked like a cat that had gotten himself into the cream stash."

Marinette finally looked up and smiled at him. Adrien felt himself mirror her smile. They continued their packing, chatting idly about everything they could think of. They continued chatting all the way to the Eiffel Tower where the Major was going to hold the unveiling celebrations.

Alya introduced Nino to Marinette who shook his hand and told him about his charm on her "lucky charm bracelet". Alya looked at Marinette with wide eyes and then at Adrien who just smiled at her slyly. She mouthed that they would talk about this later.

There were hundreds of people gathered for the unveiling. Adrien wouldn't be surprised if all of Paris were there. There were cameras everywhere, drinking in everything happening around them. Noon finally arrived and the small group of friends left to stand with their families as the Major stepped up before the covered statue.

After the long speeches where they thanked their heroes of Paris for defending their city for 5 years and expressing their heartache that they couldn't be here in person, all expect Chloe who everyone still remembered was Queen Bee, the Major called Théo Barbot and Chloe up to unveil his newest sculpture.

Théo and Chloe pulled the wine-red material off of the statue. There was a collective gasp from the crowd. This statue looked even better than the one of Ladybug and Chat Noir at the Place des Vosges. For one, Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee were added to this statue. Carapace and Rena stood on opposite sides in defensive positions with Queen Bee jumping into the air in the middle. And in the very front stood Ladybug and Chat Noir in all or their glory, smirking in cheeky victory as they too stood in defensive positions. Adrien pulled his eyes away from the beautiful sight to look for Marinette. He found her easily from his position on stage with the VIP's. Tom and Sabine were both resting their hands on her shoulders as Marinette looked up in wonder at the 5 heroes. She stole a glance at Adrien and their eyes locked for what felt like an eternity. Marinette looked away with a light blush as the Major spoke again.

Adrien had a feeling, as his heart swelled in his chest, that things would be better than he imagined they would be 6 months ago.

After the celebrations were done, the first thing Adrien did was buy a cat charm for Marinette's lucky charm bracelet.

* * *

**There ya have it. A bit short, I know, but i wanted to end it on a happy note and open for people to continue with :)**

**I had fun writing this. Thinking about doing an Evil!Marinette, what ya think?**

**Anyway, leave reviews if you feel so inclined :)**

**Till next time.**

**K, bye :)**


End file.
